


A Small Indulgence

by dollins



Series: Little Martin [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Community: cabinpres_fic, Dummies, Gen, Light Angst, Martin Crieff Whump, Martin is a poor baby, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Kink, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollins/pseuds/dollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone in his attic, Martin relaxes in one of the only ways that he can.</p><p>Filled for a prompt on the kink meme. The original prompt was:</p><p>"I've only been able to find only a handful of ageplay fics, sadly. I just would like to see Martin as the little (the idea of him sucking a dummy is too cute). Whether he's indulging alone or someone is being Daddy (or Mummy) is up to the filler. Pretty much anything goes, and any pairing for that matter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Indulgence

He had been slipping lately. Yes, that's a nice way to phrase it. Slipping. It wasn't as if this hadn't happened before, far from it in fact. The scene he was in was familiar to him. Up in his attic room, lying curled up on his rickety bed and sucking on a dummy. It's not like Martin hadn't done this before, but it was starting to become a regular occurrence. In between flying Gerti and his moving jobs with his van, he'd relax in one of the few ways he could.

He gave a few thoughtful sucks to the dummy before pulling it out of his mouth. _Maybe it's because I'm under so much stress. Well, I should say more stress than usual._ Turning over the powder blue and white dummy in his hand, he felt himself drift between big and little headspace. Too many grownup thoughts meshing with the thoughts of a little boy. His main concern being the need for money (mainly to pay for food; he was absolutely starving at the moment). _If only I had someone to take care of me._

Martin quickly shook the thought away and curled into a tighter ball on top of the bed. Who would want to take care of him? He was a grown man for goodness sakes! Yet right now he didn't feel much like a man, and it didn't help that he was sliding littler. Popping the dummy back into his mouth, he began to suck vigorously.

Eventually he calmed down and the sucks began to slow, until only the occasional soft clack was heard. Martin's train of thought soon returned to his previous questions. Who would he even get to take care of him anyways? He only ever saw three other people on a regular basis, and he wasn't too keen on any of them becoming a part of this.

Arthur wouldn't do, he acted too much like a child himself. Carolyn was already condescending towards him and this wouldn't help him prove himself as a competent airline captain (who is in desperate need of pay). Plus, if Carolyn was involved then Arthur would get involved, and he didn't want more people than necessary to know about his little issue. Not to mention it would just be incredibly awkward.

Rolling over onto his stomach, he snuggled down into his blankets. _No, neither of them will do. That only leaves Douglas, but if he knew I'd never hear the end of it._ But he expected that Douglas already knew. Somehow. Simply because he was Douglas and he seemed to know everything. And if Martin was completely honest with himself, the idea of telling Douglas was very tempting. It's no fun being little and having to take care of yourself. 

Martin let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes. _Yes, perhaps I will tell Douglas. Ask him if he would mind taking care of me a bit. Anything so long as I'm not lonely anymore. Even if I do have to put up with endless teasing later._ And with that last thought he decided that a nap sounded very nice right about now, and that he could have a bit of a play when he woke up. It seemed for the time being that he would have to enjoy small indulgences alone.


End file.
